


Eclipse de luna

by tsukking (sheerantostyles)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindness, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Survival
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerantostyles/pseuds/tsukking
Summary: Un extraño tipo de ceguera blanca, espontánea y sin síntomas previos, que al parecer había surgido de la nada; no habría sido una noticia tan grande si no fuera porque al parecer era ‘contagiosa’, con solo una mirada a uno de los ciegos era posible perder la vista y la causa era totalmente desconocida.oTsukki y Yama enfrentan una enfermedad que los podría dejar ciegos e intentan sobrevivir.





	Eclipse de luna

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic esta basado en el libro Ensayo sobre la ceguera de Jose Saramago. Les recomiendo mucho el libro, me gusto bastante y por eso quise colocar a Tsukkiyama en este universo. Ojala les agrade!

Todo había comenzado hace quince días; en todos los medios de comunicación era el titular principal, un extraño tipo de ceguera blanca, espontánea y sin síntomas previos, que al parecer había surgido de la nada; no habría sido una noticia tan grande si no fuera porque al parecer era ‘contagiosa’, con solo una mirada a uno de los ciegos era posible perder la vista y la causa era totalmente desconocida. Tal tipo de patología alertó a las entidades sanitarias y de salud a tomar medidas drásticas; los ciegos estaban siendo recogidos y enviados a cuarentena al igual que las personas con quienes podrían estar relacionadas.

  
En tan solo pocos días la vida se había vuelto un caos completo, las personas se quedaban ciegas aquí y allá sin previo aviso, el número de saqueos, accidentes y suicidios había incrementado; saqueos, por aprovecharse de los dueños de las tiendas que gritaban desesperados porque ahora no veían nada más que luz; accidentes, por los conductores que se quedaban ciegos en plena vía mientras andaban y ahora no podían ver el camino, suicidios por aquellos que por miedo a aquel brillante resplandor buscaban descanso en la oscuridad.

  
Cualquier orden existente previamente se perdió y los intentos de las entidades por mantener a los ciudadanos a salvo fueron en vano, ya que cada día, más y más personas se quedaban ciegas; pronto fueron más los ciegos que los que veían.

  
Aquello no fue diferente para Yamaguchi Tadashi quien no había vuelto a la escuela hace ya cuatro días, cuando sus maestros y compañeros comenzaron a faltar a causa de la ceguera o por miedo a ella. En cambio, estaba en casa de Tsukishima cuyos padres no volvieron de trabajar al decimo dia despues de que todo había comenzado; Yamaguchi no había dicho nada de aquello, ya que su madre tampoco volvió a casa. Hace ya tres días que la electricidad dejó de funcionar y suponían que agua ya no quedaba mucha, por lo cual hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por ahorrar la mayor cantidad debido a la incertidumbre de la situación. Pero fue aquel quincuagésimo día cuando todo cambió, cuando aquella pesadilla se volvió una realidad ineludible para Yamaguchi. 

 

La mañana comenzó con normalidad, o tan normal como podría llegar a ser en aquella situación. Yamaguchi se despertó cuando el cielo aún estaba oscuro y a su lado no vió a Tsukishima. No se molestó en ir a buscarlo, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo solo en la habitación de sus padres o en la de Akiteru. En realidad a Yamaguchi no le molestaba, apreciaba tener privacidad en un lugar familiar para él. A decir verdad no había vuelto a su casa por miedo a quedarse ciego y no poder encontrar su camino de vuelta, no se lo había dicho a Tsukishima pero él lo entendía perfectamente, por lo cual tampoco había protestado.

 

Yamaguchi se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. La calle estaba completamente desierta y parecía como si las casas estuvieran todas deshabitadas. Últimamente había escuchado forcejeos en la calle y Tsukishima le había dicho que eran probablemente ladrones o personas ciegas que buscaban un lugar donde quedarse y, debido a que habían recogido a un gran número de personas para llevarlas a cuarentena, era natural que gran parte de las casas estuvieran vacías. Afortunadamente nadie se acercó al hogar de los Tsukishima y Yamaguchi esperaba que su casa también estuviera a salvo.

Fue entonces cuando Yamaguchi escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, un estruendo de porcelana rompiéndose contra el suelo que lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se giró sobre sí y fue cuidadosamente hacia la puerta, abriendola lentamente.

 

“¿Tsukki?” Preguntó Yamaguchi alzando la voz solo lo suficiente. “¿Tsukki eres tú?” Al no escuchar respuesta, Yamaguchi se dirigió a las escaleras y las bajó con sigilo, su corazón se aceleró con el solo pensamiento de que podría ser un intruso, pero al entrar a la cocina soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al ver al rubio. “Ah Tsukki, me asustaste ¿qué sucedió?”

 

Tsukishima no respondió y Yamaguchi pudo notar como sus hombros temblaban un poco, sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre el mesón de la cocina apretadas en puños tan fuertemente que tenía los nudillos blancos. Bajo él, en el piso, estaban los restos de lo que hasta hace poco había sido un pocillo, la porcelana estaba esparcida por el piso de la cocina y si Tsukki daba solo un paso a cualquier lado podría hacerse daño. Yamaguchi supuso lo que había sucedido, sin embargo cuando llamó por cuarta vez al rubio no tuvo miedo de lo que le podría pasar a él, solo esperanza.

 

“Tsukki..” dijo por última vez Yamaguchi con la voz temblorosa.

 

Lentamente Tsukishima volteó su rostro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Yamaguchi, estaba pálido pero conservaba su expresión seria, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y respiraba con rapidez. Entonces Yamaguchi lo supo. Tsukishima sabía que Yamaguchi se había dado cuenta, sin embargo no supo y tal vez jamás se enteraría de las silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del castaño. Tsukishima se había quedado ciego; inmerso en una luz blanca completamente aturdidora, tan pura y brillante que sentía que lo atravesaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo y volvió a cerrarla, no había nada que decir y Yamaguchi pareció comprender aquello.

 

Segundos después Yamaguchi se encontraba barriendo la cocina para apartar la porcelana y que no hubiera peligro. Tsukishima aún estaba parado junto al mesón, simplemente escuchando, por eso, no se exaltó cuando Yamaguchi lo tomó de la mano y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

 

“¿Quieres algo Tsukki?” Preguntó Yamaguchi en un susurro. Tsukishima negó con la cabeza y Yamaguchi le dió un apretón a su mano, entonces Tsukishima comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina y subió las escaleras, guiando a Yamaguchi hacia su habitación como siempre lo había hecho, como si nada hubiera cambiado; después de todo este era el único lugar donde probablemente podría hacer aquello ahora que se encontraba ciego,  _ que patetico _ .

 

Yamaguchi lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna e hizo caso omiso al temblor de la mano de Tsukki que se aferraba a él. Catorce escalones y algunos pasos después se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, quien se dirigió a su cama y se acostó sin soltar el único punto de contacto que compartían.

 

“Aún es bastante temprano Yamaguchi, apenas estaba aclarando el cielo. Ven, vamos a dormir un poco más.” Dijo Tsukishima en su usual tono frío, nada usual para Yamaguchi de hecho, pero aún así siguió sin decir nada, solo asintió cortamente, de lo cual se arrepintió después porque Tsukishima no había podido verlo. Soltó su mano y rápidamente se acostó a su lado sobre su espalda, el rubio se acomodó sobre su costado tocando con sus rodillas la pierna de Yamaguchi y con sus manos uno de los codos de su amigo. Yamaguchi sabía que si conseguían dormir, cuando despertaran de nuevo estarían en una posición totalmente diferente y con mucho más contacto, pero a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba eso en este momento y a ninguno le molestaba.

  
  


-

  
  


Fue cuando Tadashi despertó de nuevo, entre los brazos de Tsukishima y bajo el cielo diurno nublado, que escucho un pequeño sollozo y sintió en su cuello una humedad cálida que solo podía pertenecer a saladas lágrimas. Entonces, Tadashi tampoco dijo nada y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

  
  


-

  
  


Yamaguchi sabía que no podían sobrevivir en el hogar de los Tsukishima; era verdad que se encontraban protegidos y tenían recursos, pero estos eran limitados. Habían racionalizado hace días la comida y el agua que tenían disponible, según los cálculos durarían una semana más, siete días. Después de que se acabara todo Yamaguchi no sabía que iban a hacer.

 

Después de despertar por segunda vez el día que Tsukki se quedó ciego, no había rastro alguno de las lágrimas derramadas por su amigo. Era más de mediodía y Yamaguchi simplemente se levantó de la cama sin decir nada, Tsukishima se levantó también y ambos bajaron a la cocina. No necesitaban decir nada después de casi dos semanas de la misma rutina, solo que esta vez Tsukishima y Yamaguchi entrelazaron sus manos hasta llegar a la cocina. Tsukishima soltó a Yamaguchi y se paró frente al mesón en la misma posición en la que Yamaguchi lo había encontrado, como si estuviera esperando recuperar la vista tan súbitamente como la perdió, como si el tiempo fuera a retroceder y de repente no fuera mediodía sino madrugada y estuviera sosteniendo un pocillo en sus manos.

  
  


\- 

  
  


“Yamaguchi” dijo Tsukishima después de suspirar. “Te das cuenta de que te puedes quedar ciego en cualquier momento, verdad?”

 

Yamaguchi lo miró confundido. “Si Tsukki, pero eso ya lo sabía.”

 

Tsukishima giró su rostro evitando la mirada de Yamaguchi. “Lo sé, pero ahora hay una mayor probabilidad porque… yo ya no…”

 

Habían pasado tres días desde que Tsukishima se había quedado ciego. Ahora que ya no podía ver y sin música para distraerse, había optado por caminar en la casa y familiarizarse con los objetos a su alrededor por medio del tacto. Yamaguchi pensó que era su forma de aceptar la situación y simplemente lo observó. 

 

Ahora, ambos estaban sentados en en la habitación de Tsukishima y afuera llovía. Ambos escuchaban la lluvia caer, sentados frente a frente en el suelo con sus rodillas rozandose.

 

“No importa Tsukki, no voy a dejarte.” Yamaguchi sabía que Tsukishima era consciente de aquello, sin embargo se lo dijo para reafirmar su decisión.

 

“Lo sé, pero… no tienes miedo de quedarte ciego?” Los ojos de Tsukishima estaban fijos en Yamaguchi aunque no pudiera verlo. Pestañeaba cortamente y sus ojos lucían completamente vacíos. Aquellos ojos que antes habían sido tan indiferentes, que habían brillado con picardía e incluso habían mostrado determinación, pero que sobretodo, con sólo una mirada habían desarmado a Yamaguchi por completo, lo habían descifrado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

 

“No lo sé Tsukki, ahora casi que lo estoy esperando. Parece ser el destino de todos así que… tal vez tengo miedo por nosotros, por lo que sucederá en adelante.” Dijo Yamaguchi con sinceridad. Tsukishima asintió con pesadez y cerró sus ojos.

  
  


-

  
  


“Que hora es Yama?”

 

“Las once de la noche Tsukki, porque?”

 

“Solo… quería saber. Para mi siempre es de día”

 

Al escuchar esto el corazón de Yamaguchi se contrajo. Pasaban los días y ellos no tenían nada que hacer, estaban sentados, comiendo, o durmiendo cuando solían hacer tantas cosas antes.

  
  


-

  
  


“Tsukki... ¿que vamos a hacer? Mañana será el último día.” Dijo Yamaguchi con preocupación mientras Tsukishima acariciaba su cabeza. Estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala donde solían ir a ver televisión en la misma posición en la que se encontraban.

 

Tsukishima sabía que Yamaguchi se refería al último día que tendrían comida. Aún les quedaba agua pero no por mucho.

 

“Podríamos ir a tu casa.”

 

“Es arriesgado, puede que no haya comida porque se la llevaron, podría haber gente adentro.”

 

“Lo se pero no nos podemos quedar aquí tampoco, moriremos.”

 

“Igual si allá no hay comida también moriremos.”

 

“Entonces qué sugieres? Que nos quedemos aquí encerrados hasta que se acabe el agua? Hasta que no tengamos opción de salir? Hasta que te…”

 

_ Hasta que te quedes ciego?  _ Fue lo que Tsukishima no dijo pero Yamaguchi escucho.

 

“Podría pasar en el camino.”

 

“Pero al menos tenemos una opción, y entre más rápido será mejor.”

 

Yamaguchi se tenso y lo pensó por un rato, la verdad Tsukki tenía razón, pero si él se quedaba ciego en el camino estarían perdidos, literalmente.

 

‘‘Bien, entonces nos iremos mañana, por lo menos no es lejos’’ Dijo Yamaguchi con inseguridad; no es que no quisiera irse, obviamente necesitaban hacerlo y él entendía las razones solamente… se sentía responsable de lo que pudiera pasar.

 

Tsukishima simplemente asintió y bajó su mano hasta la espalda de Yamaguchi acercandolo mas hacia el. Después de un largo rato de silencio en la oscuridad ,y en la luz para Tsukishima, Yamaguchi susurro suavemente “Qué crees que sucedió con los demás?”

 

Los rostros de los miembros del equipo inundaron la mente de Tsukishima, después de todo eran sus compañeros y aunque no fuera tan cercano a ellos sabía que Yamaguchi se apegaba a la gente con mucha facilidad, simplemente era un chico que necesitaba de otras personas. Tsukishima sabía que Yamaguchi estaba preguntando por el equipo, pero la pregunta era bastante abierta y los rostros de los padres de Yamaguchi, de los suyos y de Akiteru también llegaron a su mente de forma repentina y la verdad Tsukishima no tenía ni idea. Sabía que era una posibilidad, pero no quería pensar en Akiteru perdido en la ciudad, ciego, con hambre, y con cientos de personas caminando su alrededor como zombies, tropezando y cayendo, sin fuerza suficiente para levantarse. No quería pensar que lo mismo le podría estar sucediendo a sus padres, o a los de Yamaguchi. 

 

“No lo se Yama.”

 

“Sabes? Yo… no habría podido sobrevivir solo, me habría vuelto loco y… tengo miedo de volver a casa. No te lo dije pero mi madre no volvio un dia y mi papa si, y... él fue a buscarla. Me dijo que viniera aquí y que no me quedara solo; que vendría por mí tan pronto como la encontrara… supongo que no pudo hacerlo. ” La voz de Yamaguchi era frágil, a punto de quebrarse, y la luz brilló con más intensidad para Tsukishima. “Tengo suerte de estar aquí contigo, especialmente que seas tu me tranquiliza un poco, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Suga-san o en Kageyama o en cualquiera de ellos… y si se quedaron solos? Por eso… por eso pienso que tengo suerte y si aun tengo mis ojos los usare como pueda para sobrevivir contigo.”

 

Yamaguchi colocó su cabeza en el cuello de Tsukishima, quien pudo sentir cómo se formaba una débil sonrisa en los labios del castaño contra su hombro. Entonces, Tsukishima tambien sonrio y esta vez  era Yamaguchi quien no podía verlo.

  
  


-

  
  


Al siguiente dia, llevaron en una mochila el agua y la comida que les quedaba, ropa limpia y sus celulares descargados ‘por si acaso’, había dicho Yamaguchi, quien también había empacado las gafas de Tsukishima sin decir nada. Se colocaron sus zapatos y fue Tsukishima quien finalmente abrió la puerta de la casa. Afuera estaba soleado y Yamaguchi pudo notar como todo lucia más descuidado que antes. Los jardines habían comenzado a verse más como mini bosques, muchas de las puertas de las casas estaban abiertas y en la calle había basura por todos lados, que seguramente había transportado el viento.

 

Por un momento ambos se quedaron de pie en el umbral sin decir nada, hasta que Tsukishima extendió su mano. Yamaguchi la tomo y ambos salieron de la casa, cerrado la puerta tras ellos y atravesando el jardín.

 

“Bien, no veo a nadie por aquí.” Dijo Yamaguchi mirando a ambos lados de la calle, que a decir verdad no era muy concurrida.

 

Tsukishima asintió y Yamaguchi comenzó a caminar, al principio con lentitud debido a los pasos vacilantes que daba Tsukishima, quien estaba fuertemente aferrado a su mano. Después de un rato pudieron caminar con un poco más de rapidez. La casa de Yamaguchi no quedaba muy lejos de la de Tsukishima. Eran aproximadamente diez minutos caminando, pero al paso que llevaban se demorarian probablemente el triple, eso sin mencionar que debían tener cuidado si encontraban a otras personas, lo cual no había sido un problema hasta ahora. Pero seis calles y doce minutos después todo cambió.

 

“Tsukki,” susurro Yamaguchi. “Hay personas mas adelante, pero solo veo cuatro y están sentadas.”

 

Tsukishima asintió y dijo “está bien, pasemos sin hacer mucho ruido.”

 

Yamaguchi estaba temblando y se sentia mas despierto que nunca, caminaron con cautela pero aun así sus pasos se escuchaban y cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca uno de ellos volteó a mirarlos, era obvio por su expresión vacía que no podía verlos pero sabía que estaban ahí. Siguieron caminando por el centro de la calle y el ciego por fin apartó sus ojos, el resto no reaccionaron, probablemente porque ya estaban acostumbrados. Yamaguchi se relajo un poco al llegar al final de la calle, pero se tensó nuevamente al darse cuenta que aquellos ciegos eran solo el comienzo de lo que tendrían que atravesar, porque al doblar la esquina, lo que parecían varias docenas de ciegos aparecieron frente a él y al parecer Tsukishima también se percató porque dejó de caminar y apretó su mano. 

 

Yamaguchi lo habría reconsiderado, pero desafortunadamente ese era el único camino hacia su casa. Por un momento se preguntó por qué habían tantos pero después de un segundo se dio cuenta, precisamente estaban a punto de cruzar la calle comercial, donde vendían especialmente  _ alimentos _ . Las puertas de los almacenes estaban abiertas, claramente habían sido forzadas y los ciegos entraban y salían de los almacenes con la esperanza de encontrar algo para comer, especialmente los enlatados eran los más útiles ya que resultaba casi imposible cocinar algo y más aún para ellos.

 

“Tsukki,” susurro Yamaguchi al oído de Tsukishima. “Son las tiendas, por eso hay tantas personas.” 

 

Al parecer Tsukishima ya había pensado en eso porque suspiro y respondió en voz baja, “ya había pensado en que esto podría suceder, pero como ha pasado tanto tiempo creí que depronto no estarian aqui. Al parecer aun no se rinden, o puede ser que vengan diferentes personas a diario.”

 

“Que vamos a hacer?”

 

“Tendremos que seguir adelante, además ya hemos recorrido la mitad del camino.”

 

“B-bien.”

 

Ambos chicos tomaron la mano del otro con mas fuerza y comenzaron a andar, los primeros pasos vacilantes y despues con mas velocidad. Yamaguchi guiaba a Tsukishima por el centro de la calle, ya que ambos lados estaban abarrotados de gente, ademas habian muchos pedazos de vidrio roto en el suelo y basura. Todas las tiendas parecían estar ocupadas con personas, que tanteaban por todos lados en busca de cualquier alimento; sin embargo, todos los estantes parecían estar vacíos pero los ciegos no perdían la esperanza. Las puertas habían sido forzadas y todas las ventanas estaban rotas.

 

Era la mayor cantidad de ciegos que Yamaguchi había visto, parecían zombies caminando entre las tiendas y tirados en la calle. La mayoría lucían bastante delgados y agotados, incluso alcanzo a reconocer a algunas personas que había visto con anterioridad. Los ciegos no parecían prestarles atención cuando pasaban, ya que debían estar acostumbrados, además en esta calle el ruido de los pasos era mucho más frecuente. Esto tranquilizó a Yamaguchi quien se relajo un poco, y al sentirlo, Tsukishima lo hizo también.

 

Estaban cruzando por delante de la última tienda de la calle cuando de repente sonó un gran estruendo y muchos gritos. Entonces, de la última tienda comenzaron a salir muchos ciegos, todos corriendo y con un gran pánico. Yamaguchi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó un pequeño grito; una estampida de ciegos se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad, asustados y empujados por los de atrás.

 

Yamaguchi tiro de la mano de Tsukishima y comenzó a correr tan rápido como el rubio se lo permitia. Los ciegos corrían sin dirección y pronto toda la calle se convertiría en un caos. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Yamaguchi por esquivar a los ciegos, estos se aproximaban con mucha velocidad y al correr sin rumbo resultaba más difícil escapar de ellos. Adicionalmente, Tsukki no estaba del todo acostumbrado a la resplandeciente luz por lo cual corria muy torpemente y tropezaba.

 

“Rapido Tsukki, vamos corre!” Gritaba Yamaguchi mientras tiraba de él. Aun así, avanzaban más lento de lo que Yamaguchi esperaba y pronto serían alcanzados, así que Yamaguchi cambio de estrategia; soltó la mano de Tsukishima y lo tomo de los hombros por detrás, de esta manera podría protegerlo para cuando llegara el impacto, porque Yamaguchi ya sabia que llegaria.

 

“Yama?” Dijo Tsukki con la voz temblorosa.

 

“Estoy aqui si? Aqui voy a estar, por favor corre lo mas rapido de que puedas, corre!”

 

Al escuchar la desesperación en la voz del castaño Tsukishima aceleró y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. En realidad solo podía escuchar muchos gritos y muchas pisadas junto a las suyas. Corrió por si mismo y por Yamaguchi.

 

Al ver que Tsukishima había acelerado su paso Yamaguchi intento hacer lo mismo pero ya era demasiado tarde y sintió las pisadas de un ciego en sus talones. “Rápido Tsukki!” Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer al suelo. Su caída ocasionó que el ciego que iba a detrás suyo tropezara con su cuerpo y también cayera. Ese mismo fue el destino de muchos de los que venían detrás; a pesar de intentar levantarse, sobre Yamaguchi habían muchas personas que yacían agitadas y el peso lo estaba dejando sin aire. Pronto empezó a sentir pisadas sobre sus extremidades. 

 

Yamaguchi intento levantarse nuevamente pero entonces alguien pasó corriendo y lo golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente. Yamaguchi gritó de dolor y solo podía distinguir manchas negras sin importar a donde mirara. El pánico invadió su cuerpo y comenzó a sacudirse con una fuerza extraordinaria hasta que logró zafarse de los demás ciegos. Cuando recuperó la vista, en el suelo vio una gran mancha roja que crecía y se alimentaba por gotas provenientes de… yamaguchi tocó su cara, y al ver que su mano estaba llena de sangre sintió una presión en el pecho. Debía seguir, por Tsukishima, no podía quedarse allí, así que con el cuerpo adolorido comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que podía.

 

Estaba exhausto y había perdido mucha sangre cuando lo vio, caminaba indeciso y parecía asustado.

 

“Yamaguchi!” Gritó Tsukishima. Había estado tan inmerso en escapar y correr que no noto cuando sus pisadas comenzaron a ser las únicas que escuchaba. Cuando se percató estaba muy cansado, sus piernas ardían y comenzó a llamar a Yamaguchi. Al ver que no le respondía gritó su nombre con desesperación. ¿Qué había pasado con Tadashi? Hasta ese momento había estado seguro de que Yamaguchi corría junto a el. Pero ya habia pasado un tiempo y todo seguía igual.

 

“Tsuki!” Gritó Yamaguchi cuando estuvo más cerca de el.

 

Tsukishima se giró rápidamente en dirección del sonido de la voz y movía la cabeza como si intentara ver donde se encontraba Yamaguchi.   
  


“¿Yama?” Preguntó con inseguridad.

 

“Tsuki!” Repitio Yamaguchi quien ya se encontraba a su lado. “Que bien que te encontré y que estas a salvo! Estaba muy asustado!” Dijo y se lanzó sobre el rubio, quien correspondió con fuerza al abrazo.

 

“¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué te quedaste atras?” Preguntó Tsukishima con evidente alivio.

 

“Ah, bueno esque algunos de los ciegos se atravesaron y tuve que rodearlos, asi que tuve que dar una gran vuelta y por eso me demore un tiempo mas.” Yamaguchi intentó ser lo más convincente posible aunque sabía que no era un buen mentiroso, en realidad no quería preocupar a Tsukki.

 

“¿Qué? ¿Se atravesaron? Pero tu…. estas bien?” Preguntó él con preocupación.

 

“Si, asi es. Yo estoy bien! No te preocupes, solo un poco cansado, pero yo se que tu tambien.” Yamaguchi sabía que su tono de voz no había convencido a Tsukishima quien lo conocía muy bien.

 

“¿Seguro? Porque hablas como si est-”

 

“Tsukki!” Lo interrumpió Yamaguchi “Ya vamos a llegar a casa! Estamos muy cerca, enserio espero que encontremos agua por que muero de sed. Vamos!”

 

Yamaguchi tomo la mano de Tsukishima y tiró de él para que andara, sin embargo, ahora iban lento y Tadashi hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no hacer ningun ruido de dolor y no arrastrar sus piernas que ya no daban más.

 

Después de poco tiempo llegaron, y Yamaguchi se alegró al ver que la reja de la entrada aun tenia el candado que su padre había puesto antes de irse. Esto significaba que nadie había irrumpido en su casa.

 

“Bien, excelente Tsukki, la casa está vacía, vamos!” Yamaguchi pudo ver la cara de alivio de Tsukishima y su sonrisa.

 

Con mucha dificultad y sus manos temblorosas, Yamaguchi abrió la reja de la entrada, y después la puerta de la casa. Después de entrar y cerrar la puerta Yamaguchi sonrió y dijo “Bienvenido Tsukki”

 

Tsukishima también sonrió y ambos chicos procedieron a quitarse los zapatos, sin embargo Yamaguchi se sentía muy debil y al subir el escalón que separaba la entrada y el pasillo, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Esto provocó que se golpeara y su cuerpo ya amoratado protestó, por lo cual Yamaguchi no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

 

“Yamaguchi!” De inmediato Tsukishima estuvo a su lado y se arrodillo en el suelo. Aunque no podía verlo, pudo escuchar la respiración irregular de Yamaguchi y sus sollozos. “¿Qué sucede?” Tsukki tomó al castaño de los brazos y tiró de él. “Vamos levantate”

 

Yamaguchi estaba demasiado debil, asi que simplemente dejó caer su brazo y dijo con voz entrecortada. “Perdon Tsukki...no puedo hacerlo.”

 

Tsukishima tocó la mejilla de Yamaguchi y sintió que su rostro estaba mas viscoso de lo normal. “Yamaguchi que… qué paso!? Eso es…. sangre?”

 

Entonces Yamaguchi comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza y decidió contarle todo a Tsuki, después de todo era lo correcto. “Tsukki yo, lo siento, en realidad eran muchas personas y no pude escapar, me rompí la cabeza  y perdí mucha sangre. Me siento muy debil pero, ahora que llegamos, no lo sé…” Yamaguchi no podía dejar de llorar y sin darse cuenta Tsukishima se había unido también.

 

“Yamaguchi…. no. Estarás bien, estaremos bien, ya lo veras!! Ya lo veras.” Tsukishima no pudo parar las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos, por el contrario, Yamaguchi se calmó por completo y comenzó a respirar cada vez con más lentitud.

 

Al escuchar el cambio Tsukishima no pudo articular ni una palabra de lo aturdido que estaba, cerró los ojos y los apretó con tanta fuerza que la interminable luz pareció oscurecerse y tornarse negra. Tsukishima  se recostó con suavidad sobre el pecho de Yamaguchi y lloró. Después de un tiempo en esa posición el cuerpo de Yamaguchi se estremeció y Tsukishima se levantó rapidamente y lo vio, con la cara pálida y-

 

Lo vio… lo vio!

 

Tsukishima podía ver a Yamaguchi, podia verlo! Pudo ver su rostro salpicado de pecas y manchado con sangre. Su cabello era un desastre y tenía una parte pegajosa por la sangre, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios secos.

 

“Yamaguchi!” Exclamó Tsukishima. “Tadashi, Tadashi!”

 

Yamaguchi no estaba dormido aun, pero se sentía muy debil. Aun así, al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Tsukishima, fijos en los suyos sin que estuvieran desenfocados como lo habían estado últimamente. 

 

Así que Tsukishima podia verlo... Yamaguchi sonrió levemente y susurró, “Tsukki.”

 

Tsukishima sonrió también, solo para Yamaguchi. Sin embargo, su sonrisa duró poco, porque pronto pudo ver como las pupilas de Yamaguchi se dilataban y después se encogian hasta quedar desenfocadas.

 

La sonrisa de Yamaguchi se mantuvo pero sollozó una vez más y dijo. “Tsukki por favor, cuida de mi.”

 

Tsukishima asintió y dijo, “claro que si, Tadashi.” Después, besó la mejilla del castaño.

 

Los ojos de Yamaguchi se nublaron y quedó inmerso en un blanco resplandor.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, gracias por leer!  
> En realidad comencé a escribir este fic hace un año y medio, y estuvo incompleto hasta hace poco que decidí terminarlo. Me parece que el final habría podido ser mejor si lo hubiera terminado hace un año, pero bueno, de todas formas quise publicarlo.  
> Gracias!! <3


End file.
